User blog:Mlp rainbow/A Year of Awesome
About a year ago, when I was down in the dumps and really depressed, my best friend suggested that I go and watch this new My Little Pony show to cheer up. I'd seen other friends talk about it on and off, but I sort of brushed it off without even stopping to look it up. Well, one night late Feburary, something happened and I was in a serious need of a pick-me-up, so I figured, what the heck. I marathoned through the entire season up to Sonic Rainboom in a single night. I I don't think I had ever been hooked on anything so thuroughly and so quickly before. I mean, I've got my interests and hobbies and all. But this? I was seriously hooked. I quickly found Equestria Daily, and then from there Ponychan, which I started to browse on a daily basis. Now, don't get me wrong; I hated twitter. The idea of using something like Twitter to tell everyone what you were doing with your life felt to me like the biggest invasion of privacy you could ever imagine. So when I found Twilight's post in Ponychan looking for people to come play ponies on Twitter, I was a bit hesitant. Not only was it on Twitter, but it was a whole new form of roleplay to me. But I had given the show a shot in the first place, and so I decided to do the same for this. Cripe, I guess lightning really can strike twice. So I became Rainbow Dash. She was already my favorite, but going through the process of figuring out what makes her tick, what makes her a character, what depths to her personality she could possibly have made her rooted perminantly as my now favorite character to roleplay of all time. I don't remember what my first tweet on her was, or when it was decided to go from a typical twitter format to the roleplay format that we use now, but it was pretty obvious that there was something different here. The first actual scene was different, to say the least. But it was fun. It involved Dash, Twilight, a roc, and several trips back and forth across Ponyville and Everfree to find the 'limits of a favor'. We didn't have the whole tweetbird thing down yet, so I think we used actual phones - I remember Dash using a camera phone to get a picture of a Roc, at least. It was crazy and new. And it was awesome. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined how large this group has become. I never would have imagined the sort of depths of roleplay that could be had on a place like this, either. Stories written in 140 character posts have made me laugh, they've made me cry. They've made me pound my head to my desk in frustration, and they've challenged the very limits of my capabilities as a roleplayer and actor. What we have done here is create a window into the hearts and lives of the ponies as we see them. I don't think any other roleplay group can say they've done that to the extent we have. And never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined the other sorts of characters I've met here either. The people behind the ponies are some of the wildest, craziest, most insane, yet funny, charming, friendly and witty people I have ever met. I've been honored to work with each and every one of you, honored to try and find what friendship really means with you. We've had a few bumps along the way which have given me more than my fair share of headaches, but through it all, it's been a blast so far. No matter what happens, Rainbow Dash will keep being awesome, and keep making Ponyville 20% cooler as long as I can. You're all awesome! Category:Blog posts